SoLaMi♡SMILE
SoLaMi♡SMILE is an idol unit composed of Laala Manaka, Mirei Minami, and Sophie Hojo. They first formed their unit in Episode 12 for the Sparkling Grand Prix, but officially debuted as a unit in Episode 13. Their main objectives are becoming Divine Idols and to obtain the components of the Paradise Coord. In Episode 38, they were officially disbanded, but reformed in Episode 43. History Laala, Mirei, and Sophie first become a unit by performing a unit ceremony in Episode 12. They perform Pretty Prism Paradise!!! at the Sparkling Grand Prix, emerging the winners, and soon after, affirm their goal of becoming Divine idols together. They later achieve that goal in episode 138 and officially becomes Divine Idols. In Episode 13, the three begin training together, and are tasked by Kuma with coming up with a unit name. Sophie helps Laala to come up with an autograph, which she has been struggling with since Episode 3. The girls also meet a big fan of theirs - Hanana - whom Laala gives a Friends Ticket to. Sophie asks Laala and Mirei to call her "Sophie" without the suffix "-san", and she and Mirei then come up with two ideas for the group's name. Laala thinks of combining them together into SoLaMi♡SMILE. During the girls' second performance and unit name debut, they showcase a brand new set of Cyalume Coords made by Sophie's older sister Cosmo. In Episode 14, Kuma affirms a new goal for the girls - to obtain all the components of the Paradise Coord, the best coord in all of PriPara. SoLaMi♡SMILE also gains a rival in Dressing Pafé, a new idol unit made up of Shion Todo, Dorothy West and Leona West. In Episode 15, the girls accept a challenge from Dressing Pafé (caused by a rivalry between Mirei and Shion); which results in a tie. In Episode 25, the group join with with Dressing Pafé to form the unit SoLaMi♡Dressing; and they perform Realize! for the first time. They emerge victors of the Christmas Idol Grand Prix, and win their first component of the Paradise Coord: the Paradise Shoes. In Episode 27, following their loss of the Paradise Tiara and the Paradise Shoes to Faruru, the girls split from SoLaMi♡Dressing and continue activities as SoLaMi♡SMILE, performing a concert to kick off the new year. In Episode 29, they undergo training from Gloria and Love to prepare for the final Paradise Prize competition. In Episode 30, the girls face off against both Dressing Pafé and Faruru and end up losing to Faruru, who obtains the entire Paradise Coord set. In the following episode, they enter a slump due to their loss, but are eventually cheered up after a performance from Sophie's older sister, Cosmo. In Episode 34, Mirei decides for the group to write an original song so they can increase their chances of winning the Paradise Coord back from Faruru. After an incident with Unicorn that resulted in Faruru's toy (dubbed Faruru's "Non" by Faruru herself) getting broken, the girls and Dressing Pafé, who had also been attempting to write an original song, (unknowingly) receive lyrical inspiration when Faruru asks them "What is a friend?" Laala suggests for the two groups to once again team up as SoLaMi♡Dressing, and in Episode 35, they unveil their new song - Love friend style - against Faruru, winning the Paradise Coord. In Episode 37, the girls perform as a part of SoLaMi♡Dressing to wake up Faruru from her sleeping state. In Episode 38, see Faruru and Unicorn off on their journey. In the same episode, they are informed by Meganii that both SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafé are officially disbanded. In Episode 39, they are given an explanation for their disbandment - PriPara has undergone some recent changes. Due to the construction of the Dream Theater, the system now requires groups to be made up of five members. The girls spend the following episodes performing as an individual idols, and are continuously prevented from reforming their unit by Kuma, who has been tricked by Neko into thinking that he will become torpid if SoLaMi♡SMILE comes together again. In Episode 43, Kuma witnesses how much Laala, Mirei, and Sophie wish to perform together once again and with his encouragement, the trio win a competition that awards them with the honor of performing as the Dream Theater opening act. The girls undergo another unit ceremony and reform SoLaMi♡SMILE, allowed to perform as a three-person team due to the lack of groups that have successfully assembled five members. Members *Laala Manaka (center) *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo Unit Relationships All three members of SoLaMi♡Smile generally get along with each other, as they balance each other out. At first, there were some disagreements due to Sophie's refusal to train; but now they rarely happen. Unit Coords Laala Manaka *'Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'Dream Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 39 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode the user Cyalume Changes in a unit. Used until Episode 53) *'Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode the user Cyalume Changes in a unit. Used beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Laala Coord' - (Every episode the user Cyalume Changes in a unit. Used beginning Episode 101) *'Pinky Pirate Coord' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 61) *'Rainbow Frog Coord' - (Episode 16), (Episode 19) *'Pink Witch Halloween Coord '-''' (Episode 17), (Episode 61), (Episode 119) *Vivid Pirate Coord' - (Episode 20) * 'Cotton Candy Fluffy Coord' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 61) * 'Wish Ribbon Idol L Coord' - (Episode 29), (Episode 30) * [[Gothic Raspberry Chocolate Coord|'Gothic Raspberry Chocolate Coord']] - (Episode 32) * 'Dream Heart Lace L Coord' - (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 53) * 'Sunny Sunny Parasol Coord '- (Episode 59), (Episode 61) * 'White Swan Coord' - (Episode 61) * 'Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord '- (Episode 68) * 'Smile March Coord' - (Episode 89), (Episode 90) *'Diamond Check Sweet Coord' - (Episode 91) (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 101) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Lovely Coord' - (Episode 103) *'Happy Emblem Cherry Coord' - (Episode 151) *[[Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord|'Team Super Cyalume Laala Coord']] - (Episode 144) Mirei Minami *'Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 39 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens) *'Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Mirei Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 101) *'Lady Pirate Coord' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 61) *'Natural Frog Coord' - (Episode 16) (Episode 19) *'Funky Witch Halloween Coord '- (Episode 17), (Episode 61) *'Celebrity Pirate Coord' - (Episode 20) * 'Popcorn Pompom Coord' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 61) * 'Wish Ribbon Idol M Coord' - (Episode 29), (Episode 30) * 'Valentine Strawberry Chocolate Coord' - (Episode 32) * 'Dream Heart Lace M Coord' - (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 53) * 'Rainy Rainy Parasol Coord' - (Episode 59), (Episode 61) * 'White Swan Coord' - (Episode 61) * 'Honey Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord '- (Episode 68) * 'Blue Sky March Coord' - (Episode 89) )Episode 90) *'Diamond Check Vivid Coord' - (Episode 91) (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 101) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Pop Coord' - (Episode 103) *'Happy Emblem Aqua Coord' - (Episode 151) *'Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord' - (Episode 144) Sophie Hojo *'Holic Trick Cyalume Coord' - (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 14 onwards) *'Dream Holic Trick Cyalume Coord '- (Casual PriPara Coord from Episode 39 onwards) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens) *'Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 53) *'Super Cyalume Sophie Coord' - (Every episode a team Cyalume Change happens beginning Episode 101) *'Royal Pirate Coord' - (Episode 12), (Episode 13), (Episode 15), (Episode 61) *'Purple Frog Coord' - (Episode 16) (Episode 19) *'Tricky Witch Halloween Coord' -' (Episode 17), (Episode 61) *Empress Pirate Coord' - (Episode 20) *'Choco Whip Mix Mix Coord' - (Episode 22), (Episode 24), (Episode 61) *'Wish Ribbon Idol S Coord' - (Episode 29), (Episode 30) * 'Valentine Blueberry Chocolate Coord' - (Episode 32) * 'Dream Heart Lace S Coord' - (Episode 43), (Episode 47), (Episode 53) * 'Cloudy Cloudy Parasol Coord' - (Episode 59), (Episode 61) * 'White Swan Coord' - (Episode 61) * 'Honey Idol ☆ Grand Prix No.1 Coord '- (Episode 68) *'Sun March Coord' - (Episode 89) (Episode 90) *'Diamond Check Rose Coord' - (Episode 91) (Episode 93), (Episode 95), (Episode 101) *'SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord' - (Episode 103) *'Happy Emblem Berry Coord' - (Episode 151) *[[Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord|'Team Super Cyalume Sophie Coord']] - (Episode 147) Songs *Pretty Prism Paradise!!! *HAPPY pa LUCKY *Dream Parade *Solar flare sherbet *Triangle・Star *Ready Smile!! Making Dramas *Valkyrie Maiden's Release (Episode 12) (Episode 13) (Episode 15) (Episode 21) *Fresh Sweets Park (Episode 16) *Trick or Treat! Halloween Party! (Episode 17) (Episode 68) *Fruitful Autumn Sweets! (Episode 19) *Exciting Present For You! (Episode 22) *Christmas Present For You! (Episode 24) *The Night Sky's Moonlight Trapeze! (Episode 29) (Episode 30) *Lovely Flower Cinderella (Episode 43) *Friendly Sweets Party (Episode 47) *Cute is Strongest! Pop'n Sweets SoLaMi Smile *Present for All! *Girl's Eden, PriPara Park *Birth of a Divine Idol SoLaMi♡SMILE *Hello! Blue Sky Smile Sparkling Etymology The first part of their unit name - SoLaMi - was thought up by Sophie and is taken from the first syllables of the girls' names - '''So'phie, La'ala, and '''Mi'rei. Mirei uses 'S'ophie, 'M'irei, an '''I for "ai" (愛 lit. love), L'''aala, and an extra '''E at the end to come up with "SMILE". Laala thinks of combining the two into SoLaMi♡SMILE which collectively means . Gallery :Main article: SoLaMi♡SMILE/Image Gallery. Trivia *Their unit logo incorporates the girls' hair accessories of their original Cyalume Changes. *This showcases the sixth time in the Pretty Rhythm / PriPara universe in which an idol's name is used as the basis for the unit name, following MARs, Serenon (with K), COSMOs, Happy Rain, and Bell Rose. *Their name can be considered a Japanese pun. *They don't have an official leader, but one could argue that Mirei functions as the de facto leader due to her tendency to take charge and plan out the group's next move (such as writing original lyrics for their third unit song). *The order they performed their solo lives is the same order their names come up in the "SoLaMi" as Sophie was the first to have her solo live, Laala had her solo live later and not long after Mirei had her solo live. *Mirei is the only member who has not been center. *The order their name is in mirrors MARs- Having the Cool idol of the group on the left, the Lovely idol in the middle, and the Pop idol on the right. *Their positions on stage mirrors Happy Rain♪- Having the Pop idol of the group on the left, The Cool idol on the right and the Lovely idol in the middle. *They are the first known idol group to perform 4 consecutive concerts. *As of Episode 138, SoLaMi♡SMILE are Divine Idols. *This makes them the second know Divine Idols, the first being Saints. *They are the first idol unit to perform at Paparajuku's Pripara, however they were not first idol unit to be made there. Awards animeunit.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Anime Unit Category:Idol Unit Category:Anime Category:Idol Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner